


What Could Be a Screaming Tea Kettle Confession (Day Four-Horses)

by swampslip



Series: RDR Sapphic Week 2020 [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, horse riding, rdrsapphicweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: “You doin’ alright?” Tilly asks through barely contained laughter.“You’re doin’ this on purpose,” Mary-Beth accuses weakly, hiding her face against Tilly’s upper back.“Doin’ what?”“Goin’ fast!”
Relationships: Mary-Beth Gaskill/Tilly Jackson
Series: RDR Sapphic Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: RDR Sapphic Week 2020





	What Could Be a Screaming Tea Kettle Confession (Day Four-Horses)

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly? a headcanon but i do think there's a small age gap between them, tilly is closer to john's age and mary-beth is 19 this is like Just before the whole blackwater shit is when I'm having mary-beth join but it really doesn't matter i am rambling

“You’re wearin’ trousers,” Mary-Beth says quietly, a bit urgently. 

“Better for ridin’,” Tilly says with a small laugh and gestures at the cotton trousers that fit her snugly, “You ain’t offended by a woman wearin’ pants are you?”

“… No,” Mary-Beth says slowly, “They’re quite fine.”

“You’ll be fine in your dress if you don’t want to change,” Tilly says as she walks up to her blue roan Standardbred, Queenie. 

“How do you get up…?” Mary-Beth asks, gesturing at the height difference between their seats and the saddle. 

“Jump.”

Mary-Beth looks at her incredulously and Tilly hides a delighted laugh behind her glove at the expression, gently bumping Mary-Beth with her elbow. 

“I’m kiddin’ you,” Tilly soothes and grabs the horn, stepping into the stirrup and swinging herself on, Queenie holding steady for her. 

Tilly strokes down the edge of the silky black mane then turns slightly and holds her hand down to Mary-Beth. 

“Just, stick the toe of your boot in here,” Tilly murmurs as she pulls her own boot out of the left stirrup, “And I’ll help you up, grab this lip right here.”

“It’s not gonna… Just twist ‘round and dump us, right?”

“No,” Tilly snorts, moves the reins and squeezes Queenie’s flanks with her calves to settle the mare, “No, see those belts underneath her? Keeps us upright.”

“Ah,” Mary-Beth whispers, but only shifts her weight to her other foot, making no move to follow Tilly’s instruction. 

“You scared?”

“No!” Mary-Beth protests and blows her hair out of her face, “No.”

“Have you never been on a horse _at all?”_

“I’ve been on a horse,” Mary-Beth says, “But not _your_ horse.”

“Well, she ain’t gonna throw you,” Tilly says lightly, “If you’re worried.”

Mary-Beth stares up at her then sighs and grabs Tilly’s hand, stepping into the stirrup and swinging herself up behind Tilly. 

Tilly squeezes her hand then settles Queenie again, getting herself into a good posture. 

Mary-Beth yanks at her skirts to tuck them under her legs and keep them from billowing around her, then hesitates, hands hovering in the air. 

“Bring ‘em here,” Tilly says gently and pulls Mary-Beth’s hands to her hips, “You gotta hold on and squeeze with your legs, this ain’t ridin’ side-saddle.”

“Tilly-”

“Scared?”

“… Yeah,” Mary-Beth whispers but grips Tilly’s hips and pulls herself closer, “A bit.”

“You’ll be fine, alright? Just hold on to me.”

“Alright,” Mary-Beth says and digs her fingers in lightly, feeling Tilly’s flesh give through the pants and drawers. 

“Ready?”

“I- No, but I’ll probably never be, so you might as well-” Mary-Beth cuts off with a gasp as Queenie is spurred into action, forcing her to cling to Tilly’s back. 

Tilly rides them out of the camp and onto a path through the neighboring fields, Queenie’s hooves kicking up dust behind them. 

“You usin’ your legs?” Tilly raises her voice to ask, “C’mon, Mary-Beth, you ain’t this weak.”

“I ain’t-” Mary-Beth huffs and sits forward on the box of her hips, squeezing Queenie’s flanks with her thighs as the horse gallops on. 

“She’ll let you ride alone, if you wanna try!”

“Nope!” Mary-Beth says then cries out as they skid to a stop a few yards back from the cliff’s edge, “Oh God.”

“You doin’ alright?” Tilly asks through barely contained laughter. 

“You’re doin’ this on purpose,” Mary-Beth accuses weakly, hiding her face against Tilly’s upper back. 

“Doin’ what?”

“Goin’ fast!” 

And Tilly break, laughs and turns in the saddle to look at Mary-Beth, grabbing one of her hands. 

“Hey?” Tilly asks quietly, voice bright and sweet, squeezing Mary-Beth’s hand, “I promised you’d be safe. _Believe me.”_

Mary-Beth’s blue eyes are wide and a little watery, staring at her. 

Some of her freckles even more pronounced with the flush of her cheek and Tilly smiles softly, tilting her head and squeezing again. 

“Trust me, yeah?” Tilly whispers and Mary-Beth’s other hand on the older woman’s hip flexes, “C’mon, Gaskill.”

“I do,” Mary-Beth says quickly then clears her throat, lifting her chin, almost petulant, “Despite how it may damage me.”

Tilly rolls her eyes and moves Mary-Beth’s hand back to her hip, forcing the younger woman’s fingers to grip. 

“Lean back a bit.”

“What? Why?”

“’Cause,” Tilly drawls, “We’re goin’ down on the ridge.”

“Oh, _God,”_ Mary-Beth whispers and squeezes but obediently leans back just a touch. 

“Attagirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/gwennolmarie)   
>  [horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)   
>  [tumblr](https://providentialeyes.tumblr.com)


End file.
